<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Po nás potopa by BellaLEtranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938100">Po nás potopa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLEtranger/pseuds/BellaLEtranger'>BellaLEtranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanfiction, Humor, Malfoy Manor, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, watterbed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLEtranger/pseuds/BellaLEtranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden romantický večer na Malfoy manor. V hlavní roli Bellatrix, Pán Zla a vodní postel. Co všechno se může stát pod vlivem vášně? Jak do toho zapadá Nagini a proč Luciusovi prší v pokoji?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamort - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Po nás potopa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Apolena+Dostra%C5%A1ilov%C3%A1">Apolena Dostrašilová</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keep calm and ship Bellamort</p><p> </p><p>Fanfikce. Tato jednorázová povídka vznikla čistě za účelem zábavy, nikoli s úmyslem poškodit nebo znehodnotit původní dílo. Povídka nebude generovat žádnou formu zisku. Svět Harryho Pottera je výhradním majetkem J. K. Rowling. které tímto za tento krásný svět děkuji, Warner Bros Inc. Bloomsbury, Raincoast Books a dalších vydavatelů..)<br/>Varování: sexuální scény, 18+, out of character (OOC), humor, romantika<br/>Ship: Bellamort (Bellatrix Lestrangeová, Voldemort)<br/>Autorka: Bella L'Étranger<br/>Beta read a korekce: Apolena Dostrašilová<br/>Tuto povídku věnuji své drahé betě,  a naší ekonomce Udě, za to, že mě před Vánocemi vytáhla do kina na Střihorukého Edwarda. Díky tomu se v mé hlavě zrodil nápad na tuto povídku (scéna s vodní postelí je boží).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix kráčela temnou chodbou. Bylo pozdě v noci a na Malfoy manor už všichni spali. Belle nevadilo pohybovat se domem potmě, znala ho jako své boty, nepotřebovala si svítit na cestu. Došla ke dveřím svého pokoje. Když vzala za kliku a chtěla otevřít, ucítila, jak k ní někdo zezadu rychle přistoupil. Jednou rukou jí zacpal ústa a druhou zakryl oči, i když to v naprosté tmě bylo možná trochu zbytečné. Poznala chladné ruce s dlouhými, štíhlými prsty a rozbušilo se jí srdce. Takové ruce měl jenom jeden muž na světě. Sundal jí svou dlaň z úst, přejel prsy po spodní čelisti dolů, po krku až na odhalený dekolt. Belle vzrušením naskočila husí kůže. Ucítila jeho rty, přitisknuté k zadní straně jejího krku a proti její vůli jí unikl tichý, přiškrcený sten. Prudce ji otočil a umlčel polibkem, jeho ruce sklouzly k jejímu pasu a níž. Přitiskl ji na dveře, až mezi nimi nebyl ani milimetr místa. Neměla kam uniknout (ne že by tedy na únik vůbec pomyslela), za zády dveře, a před sebou jeho pružné, pevné tělo, přitisknuté na jejím tak těsně, jako by se stali jedním organismem.</p><p>Polibek byl hluboký, vášnivý a Belle se začínala jemně třást kolena. Celým tělem se jí šířily vlny smyslného horka jako láva vybuchující v pravidelných intervalech z vulkánu sopky. Stiskl kliku dveří. Ve vášnivém objetí vklopýtali dovnitř a Voldemort za sebou kopnutím zavřel dveře. Pokoj byl na rozdíl od chodby útulně osvětlen hořícími svíčkami. Strhali ze sebe oblečení. Opřel ji o dveře a přizvedl si ji do náruče. Rukama se mu zapřela o ramena a pomalu sklouzla, až ho přijala do sebe. Omotala mu nohy kolem boků. Couval s ní pomalu k široké posteli. Stále propletení do ní padli. Matrace zapružila a zhoupla se jako loďka na rozbouřeném moři. V posteli se něco pohnulo, ozvalo se podrážděné zasyčení a Voldemort s Bellatrix překvapeně sledovali, jak náraz a zhoupnutí matrace vymrštil obrovského hada přímo do stropu. Ozvalo se plesknutí, jak had narazil o strop a byl sražen zpět k zemi. Jeho mohutné tělo dopadlo na měkký koberec s tlumeným žuchnutím a ozval se další vzteklý sykot.</p><p>Bellatrix i Pán zla konsternovaně sledovali zaskočenou, ale vytočenou Nagini, jak se svíjí na koberci. Bellatrix se kousala do rtu, aby nevybuchla smíchy, bála se, jak by Pán mohl zareagovat na to, že by se vysmála jeho mazlíčkovi. Snažila se vyhnout jeho hypnotickému pohledu, sledovala ho sklopenýma očima. Zahlédla, jak mu cukají koutky. Čišelo z něj pobavení. Vzhlédl k ní a ve chvíli, kdy se jejich pohledy setkaly, bylo Belle jasné, že bojuje předem prohranou bitvu. Oba dva vyprskli, svalili se vedle sebe a místnost se naplnila dvouhlasou harmonií jejich smíchu.</p><p>Nagini znovu zasyčela, tentokrát to znělo uraženě. Voldemort se přestal smát a Bellatrix okamžitě zmlkla též. Pán zla vydal neidentifikovatelný zvuk, něco mezi zamlaskáním a zasyčením. Zvuk zněl překvapivě melodicky a měl na obrovského hada očividně uklidňující účinek. Had zvedl hlavu a pohlédl svému pánu do očí. Pravděpodobně mezi nimi proběhla jakási bezeslovná výměna, Nagini se přestala vztekat, otřela se mu o bosé chodidlo a v elegantních smyčkách se odplazila z pokoje. Když byla z doslechu, Bellatrix i její pán se svalili smíchy na postel. Smáli se hlasitě a dlouho, nakonec však přestali. Leželi hlavami blízko u sebe, atmosféra znovu zhoustla erotickým napětím.</p><p>Bella se vzepřela na loktech a sklonila se nad něj. Políbila ho, mapovala svými rty jeho ústa, spodní čelist a krk. Přehodila nohu přes jeho boky a chtěla se na něm obkročmo usadit, její pán měl však jiný nápad. Obě dlaně mu po jejích stehnech a hýždích klouzaly nahoru k jejímu pasu. Sevřel ji pevně, ale ne bolestivě a přetočil jejich těla tak, že teď byla pod ním. Zmocnil se jejích rtů. Pak polibek náhle přerušil a skulil se vedle ní na bok. Než stihla začít protestovat, měla jeho ruce všude, jeho prsty jí hladily a zkoumaly každičký milimetr jejího těla, jako by to bylo poprvé. Svíjela se vedle něj slastí, mezi rty jí unikaly vzdechy. </p><p>   „ŠŠŠ, musíš byt potichu," zasyčel na ni, „nevztyčili jsme diskrétní bariéru." Chystala se navrhnout, že ji vztyčí, ale její pán pokračoval. „Dnes mám jiný nápad, zahrajeme si takovou malou hru. Pokaždé, když vydáš nějaký zvuk, přestanu se tě dotýkat..." Jeho ruka právě sklouzla mezi její stehna, tam, kde ji nejvíce potřebovala a když ucítila jeho prsty na svém nejcitlivějším místě, zasténala. Jeho ruka zmizela. Frustrovaně se zamračila a on se vedle ní ďábelsky usmál. „Vidíš, pravidla už znáš a teď buď pěkně potichu." Pokračoval tam, kde přestal, k jeho prstům se zanedlouho přidaly i rty a jazyk a Bella se celou svou ohromnou silou vůle snažila nevydat jediný zvuk. Zacpala si ústa hřbetem ruky, skousla kůži pokaždé, když hrozilo, že vydá nějaký zvuk.</p><p>Cítila, jak v ní něco roste, celým jejím tělem se šířilo teplo, které postupně přešlo v sálavý žár. Břišní svaly se jí napjaly v očekávání, hlava se v extázi zvrátila dozadu, páteř vyklenula do oblouku jako napjatý luk. Cítila, jak letí volným pádem, řítí se propasti vstříc. Zuby zatínala střídavě do svých rtů a ruky volnou rukou naslepo hmátla vedle sebe, zabořila své prsty s dlouhými nehty do matrace ve snaze najít oporu zůstat zticha. Kdyby teď přestal, asi by ji to zabilo. Sevřela ruku ještě pevněji, jako kočka zatínající drápky. Cítila jeho rty, jak kloužou po jejích břišních svalech výš, k jejím ňadrům, krku, bradě, až jí nakonec políbil na rty. Díval se jí do očí, ve kterých zvolna dohoříval požár. Tušil, že žhavé uhlíky jen tak nevyhasnou, stačí zafoukat, a znovu vzplanou v plné síle.</p><p>Najednou ke stropu vyrazil gejzír vody, která vzápětí v kaskádách spadala zpátky a okamžitě se vsakovala do podlahy. Bella svými ostrými nehty nedopatřením prorazila matraci vodní postele. Jakoby se zastavil čas. Než se kdokoli z nich vzpamatoval, aby začal napravovat vzniklé škody, ozvalo se z pokoje o patro níž zaklení, následované křikem. </p><p>   „U Merlinovy brady, já tvoji sestru roztrhnu," řval vztekle její švagr Lucius. Odpověď Narcissy nebyla slyšet. Bellatrix a Voldemort se na sebe podívali. Na celé situaci bylo něco neodolatelně komického. Zdá se, že dnes večer se tedy v ložnici nenudí, nejdřív Nagini rozpláclá o strop a pak tohle. Než si stihli celou situaci vychutnat, ozvaly se na schodech chvatné kroky, doprovázené hlasitým klením. „To si moje drahá švagrová teda za rámeček nedá, nevím, co je to za blbý vtipy. Nehodlám bejt nikomu pro smích..." Lucius se zřejmě rozhodl splnit svoji výhrůžku a šel si to s Bellatrix vyřídit.</p><p>Voldemort se vrhl ke skříni. Na víc nebyl čas, nestihl by se ani přemístit tak, jak byl, natož ještě posbírat své šaty, a rozhodně netoužil po tom, aby ho jeho služebník viděl tak, jak ho příroda stvořila. Vsoukal se do šatníku a odtamtud ještě rychle přivolal své rozházené šaty. Díky Salazarovi za bezhůlkovou a neverbální magii. Už zavřený ve skříni se pracně pokusil nasoukat se aspoň do spodního prádla, ale bohužel se mu to nepodařilo.</p><p>Bellatrix přes sebe rychle přehodila přikrývku a vytáhla ji až ke krku. To už se ozvalo rázné zabušení na dveře. Lucius nečekal na vyzvání a vrazil dovnitř. „Zatraceně, Bello, můžeš mi k sakru vysvětlit, co to má znamenat, a proč v mé a Narcissině ložnici prší?!", dožadoval se odpovědi. Bellatrix si svého nasupeného švagra prohlížela a měla co dělat, aby se nerozesmála. Strach jí jeho hromování vážně nenahnalo. Luciusovi z dlouhých světlých vlasů proudem crčela voda, jinak byl ale překvapivě upravený. Tedy na první pohled. Na druhé pohled Bellatrix objevila, že má knoflíky na hábitu špatně zapnuté, že nemá dopnutý zip u kalhot a stojí poněkud prkenně. Zřejmě se oblékal ve spěchu... že by ho nenadálá kalamita vyrušila od plnění manželských povinností? Bellu to pobavilo ještě víc, ačkoli pocítila i provinilé bodnutí. <em>Promiň, Cissy</em>, vyslala v duchu omluvu své sestře.</p><p>Lucius si svou švagrovou prohlédl až teď. Zaujímala na posteli polohu v polosedě se zády podloženými několika polštáři. Peřinu měla kupodivu vytaženou až k bradě, přestože v pokoji bylo teplo. Vlasy měla trochu mokré a ještě rozcuchanější, než obvykle. <em>Zřejmě už spala</em>, pomyslel si Lucius, <em>ale jak to, že jí explodovala postel, nebo co se to tu k čertu stalo?</em> Bellatrix svého švagra sledovala pobaveným pohledem. V jejím podání bylo mlčení tak intenzívní, že se nakonec začal červenat a kroutit jako nervózní školáček. Jeho vztek rychle mizel a nahrazoval ho pocit trapnosti. Měl pocit, že mu Bellatrix vidí až do žaludku a ví, co ještě před několika málo minutami dělal s její sestrou. Bellatrix by si ho nevýslovně ráda vychutnala, ale věděla, že jejímu pánovi zavřenému ve skříni by mohla rychle dojít trpělivost. Navíc, doufala, že budou ještě pokračovat a určitě dávala přednost vášnivé noci se svým pánem. Švagra si mohla dobírat ve dne. Pokusila se tedy nasadit omluvný výraz, i když v ní bublal smích, jen vytrysknout. „Promiň, Luciusi, pořizovat si vodní postel nebyl zřejmě zas tak dobrý nápad," lhala nestydatě. Naopak, jí se postel zamlouvala čím dál víc. „Mrzí mě, že jsem tě ehm... vyrušila," neodpustila si drobnou škodolibost. „O ten nepořádek se hned postarám... Zřejmě prasklo nějaký gumový těsnění."</p><p>Voldemort přešlapoval ve skříni. Drobnou škvírkou ve dveřích sledoval celou scénu, a bylo mu dost jasné, co Luciuse takhle vytočilo. Také sdílel Bellino pobavení z celé situace. Nesouhlasil s tvrzením, že vodní postel byla špatný nápad, bylo mu ale jasné, že Bella si to taky nemyslí, jen se snaží Luciuse rychle zbavit. Bylo tu zatraceně těsno, jinak se ale překvapivě dobře bavil. Tedy aspoň do doby, než zaslechl cosi o prasklé gumě. <em>Toho bych si přece všiml</em>, ujišťoval se. <em>Nebo že by ne, sakra?</em> Začínal být velmi nervózní a zadoufal, že Lucius vypadne. Chtěl se Belly zeptat, jak myslela to s tou...prasklou gumou nebo těsněním nebo co, a navíc, vůně vypraného prádla v šatníku ho začala dráždit ke kýchnutí.</p><p>Luciusovi začalo být trapněji, než dokázal snést. Jeho vztek zmizel, nahradil ho stud, a také se trochu zlobil sám na sebe, že nedokáže zakročit rázněji. Jeho švagrová a celá tahle situace ho vyváděla z míry. Hledal jak z celé situace vybruslit aspoň se zbytkem elegance, nakonec se však rozhodl jednoduše zatroubit k ústupu. Za rádoby vznešeného mlčení došel ke dveřím a chystal se vzít za kliku, když v tom se ze skříně ozvalo mocné kýchnutí. Vzápětí se rozrazily dveře šatníku a z něj napůl vypadl, napůl vykročil jeho pán oblečený toliko do roucha, ve kterém přišel na svět a s oblečením zmačkaným v ruce. Jeho tvář získala tak komický výraz, že se Bellatrix i Pán zla nevázaně rozesmáli. Lucius se chtěl ztratit, teď hořce litoval, že se ve snaze imponovat Narcisse vydal Bellatrix seřvat a nevyřešil to pouhým kouzlem Repelentus. V útrobách se mu plíživě usazoval strach, co Pán zla udělá, teď když se Lucius stal nepohodlným svědkem.</p><p>Voldemort měl dnes odpouštějící náladu. Chtěl se Luciuse zbavit a pokračovat tam, kde s Bellatrix přestali. Oblékl se, vyvedl bledého a zpoceného Luciuse z pokoje a vytáhl z hábitu hůlku. Mávl s ní, čímž svému služebníkovi vymazal paměť a poslal ho spát. Vrátil se k Bellatrix do pokoje. Pozorovala ho přimhouřenýma očima, rozcuchaná, a v očích už jí zase hořely plamínky. I jeho vlastní potřeba se začala naléhavě hlásit o slovo. Opsal hůlkou několik pohybů. Postel se znovu naplnila vodou a díra v matraci se zacelila.</p><p>Bellatrix sledovala svého pána, jak se pomalým, pružným krokem pantera blíží k její posteli. Vstala a vyšla mu vstříc. Chtěla mu konečně oplatit příjemné chvíle, které jí před chvílí dopřál. Tedy pro začátek. Poklekla před něj a vyhrnula mu hábit. Olízla si rty. Vymaže tu nepříjemnost ze své i jeho paměti.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>